


What!!!

by Galaxy_Heart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Heart/pseuds/Galaxy_Heart
Summary: I thought this would be an interesting time to start a fan fic. I'm gonna do more in the future, though I am in school so... don't expect much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be an interesting time to start a fan fic. I'm gonna do more in the future, though I am in school so... don't expect much.

Everyone could tell that Midoriya was going to lose. Not only had he broken all of his fingers, he also looked exhausted. The fight had lasted for nearly an hour with each boy getting in a few good hits. It wasn't a suprise to anyone when Midoriya started to crumble to the ground. What was suprising however, was when Midroiya suddenly poofed out of exsistance and replaced, was a small green stone.

It's safe to say that everyone lost their shit.


	2. The Beach of Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm most likely going to rewrite and/or add on to this chapter.

Having just moved into the area, Inko had decided to go for a walk along a beach she had gone by earlier that day. It wasn't the best area to walk barefoot due to all the trash, but it was a nice place to relax and collect seashells.

'I wonder why there is so much trash here, it seems like such a waste to have such a nice beach covered in garbage.' Looking toward the sunset, she wished that she had brought a towel to lay on.

Noticing a green glint in the corner of her eye, she turned her head away from the sunset to see something green sticking out of the sand. Pulling the object out of the sand with her quirk, she quickly realized it wasn't just a piece of a bottle or sea glass, as she had originally thought; but a semi see-through green stone.

'What a weird texture, it's as if the stone had been melted under intense heat in a matter of seconds and hardened over time, similar to that of a lava rock perhaps?' Rubbing her thumb over the stone, she liked the odd texture it had to it, bubbly and rough.

Holding the stone up to the sunset showed that it was actually a mixture of light green and brown.

'Maybe I can make this into a necklace, it's been a while since I made any jewelry.'

When she had been in college she used to collect stones and make necklaces out of them by using wire, it had gotten her a little extra cash that she used to buy books from the secondhand bookstore near her dorm.

Tucking the stone into her pocket she continued her walk along the beach and picked up a few more shells.

**…Home…**

After getting home a little before lunch Inko wandered into her kitchen and set everything on her kitchen table. She had stopped by a small grocery store to pick up some ingredients for the next few days until she could get more food.

Humming to herself, she set everything onto the table to be put away later, she suddenly remembered all the shells she had collected on the beach. Taking all the shells and stone she found out of her bag and pockets, she proceeded to clean them in the sink.

After cleaning all of her little treasures she set them on the windowsill overseeing the road below in order to give her new kitchen a bit more of a homely feel to it. With that done, she looked over to the ingredients she had and mumbled to herself, "Maybe I should make my new neighbors something to eat, they seemed like a very nice couple."

**…Backflash…**

As she was moving into her apartment, a woman who she now knew was named Mitsuki Bakugo asked if she needed any help. After saying that she didn't have much with her, she had tried to grab her things to leave, only to have the woman grab her stuff first and start walking towards the apartment. Not wanting her stuff to be stolen she followed after the odd woman.

"You must be my new neighbor, I was just waiting for that stupid punk to move out. The idiot must have been deaf with how loud he played his music."

Inko had only met the previous owner once, but she got the feeling that he had only wanted to move out due to the "Crazy bitch"; his words, not hers. 'This must be her. She doesn't seem all that bad, I mean she even offered/demanded to help me carry my things.

**…End Backflash…**

Deciding that she could make them tomorrow, Inko put everything away and went up to her room and got ready for bed.

As she was changing into her night clothes, she herd a thump and looked down to see the green stone she had picked up earlier that day. After she finished dressing for bed she pulling the green stone to herself and turned it over in her hand noticing a small crack in the very middle of the stone. Perhaps the drop cracked it a bit since she hadn't noticed it until just now. Putting the stone on her nightstand, Inko went to bed and fell asleep just before a green light lit up her room.


End file.
